This invention relates to systems and methods designed to treat mono ethylene glycol (“MEG”) streams used in the oil and gas industry to control hydrates formation in the production pipeline. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and processes which allow for removal of carboxylates from the MEG water stream of a MEG reclamation and regeneration package to reduce MEG losses.
In the oil and gas industry, dry (lean) MEG is injected into the production pipeline to control the formation of hydrates within the produced stream. The MEG injection is part of a MEG loop of a gas production facility. The loop typically includes a reclamation and regeneration package to treat the wet (rich) MEG and reclaim as much MEG as possible for reinjection into the pipeline.
The formation waters and condensed waters, which arrive at the gas production facility along with the raw hydrocarbon products, contain organic acids. Because these organic acids are highly soluble in MEG-water mixtures, they tend to follow the MEG-water stream. Additionally, in order to protect production pipelines against corrosion, and to remove dissolved divalent cations from the MEG stream, the pH of the MEG-water in the pipeline is elevated by the addition of bases such as sodium hydroxide. At elevated pH, the organic acids are present as a carboxylate salt (e.g., sodium acetate).
The low volatility of the carboxylate salts results in their accumulation in MEG process streams within the MEG loop. This accumulation, in turn, results in increased viscosity and density, making the MEG streams more difficult to pump.
To control the carboxylate levels in the MEG loop, the carboxylate-rich MEG is periodically discharged. However, this results in loss of MEG from the system and requires replacement to ensure the MEG inventory of the loop is maintained. Therefore, a need exists for systems and processes which control the carboxylate levels and reduce or eliminate MEG loss in the loop.
Carboxylate accumulation (either as the organic acid or as the corresponding salt) is an issue for MEG reclamation and regeneration packages due to the high solubility of these species in the water-MEG aqueous phase.
In order to minimize corrosion issues, the MEG Loop is operated at relatively high pH whereby the carboxylic acids are present predominantly as the carboxylate salts which have low volatility and, thus, are not removed in the overheads (produced water) stream from the regenerators or reclaimers of the MEG Recovery Package. Their high solubility in alkaline MEG solutions means that they do not precipitate when the pH is raised to remove the calcium, magnesium and other divalent cations.
Accumulation of acetates can lead to elevated density and viscosity in MEG streams which, in turn, lead to operational difficulties. Therefore, a need exists for a system and process to remove organic carboxylates from the MEG water stream.